movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fluffers on the Run Part 1
Narrator: What An Animal! (Fluffers on The Run) (Part 1) Starring the Fluffer Bros. (the titles are seen) Shorty McShorts' Shorts: Boyz On Da Run - Part 1Shorty McShorts' Shorts: Boyz On Da Run - Part 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUjp9xLd42s (the scene begins) Squirrel: We come life at Hollywood. Announcer: They're even worldwide, you know. The Fluffer Bros have come. Russians: F. Germans: L. Japaneses: U. Frances: F. Spainish: F. Englishes: E. Chinese: R. Italians: S. All: Fluffer Bros! Fluffer Bros! (repeat) (Fluffers watches the TV screen) (with a program playing) (TV turns off) (and stops the program) Fluffers: Huh... Manager: Guys. You success up to something. And maybe you will get a treat. If tonight goes well. Tyler: Certainly. Ryan: Got it. Manager: How do the lips sync go? Ian: Very well and smooth. Alvin: And how are the actions? Manager: Bugs! All: Bugs! Fluffers: Master. Bugs: Let me show some actions. Ryan: What'll we do? Bugs: Well, first, how about you get on the bus? Manager: Get yourself on stage, Bros! It's show time! Bugs: Better get going. (Song begins) (as the Fluffers start running) (Fans pursuit them) (while running) Fluffers: My life is one the run. on the run. (repeat) (They were hiding in trees when fans past them) Fluffers: I love to go fast, You know how we do, girls. (They ran left) (and hid) (They keep running) (back and forth) (Later on the stage) (as they arrive) Announcer: And now we come life of the first Fluffer Bros concert! (the Fluffers get ready) Servant: Mayor... Announcer: The Fluffer Bros! (Song starts) (as The Fluffers start singing) Tyler: I will... Ryan: Never... Ian: Forget... Alvin: You! (POOF!) (the audience cheers) (They danced) (and sang) Rabbit: I love you! Rabbit: So do I! (Fluffers kept boging) (and dancing) (But unaware that the Poisonous Snake came in without being seen and damage the recorder) (into pieces) (Fluffers gasps) (the audience gasps) Fluffers: Huh... (seem puzzled) (Audience stared at them) (and were worried) (The Fluffer Bros did a little move) (and stayed on track) (Audience booed) (and felt mad) (Poisonous Snake grins) (nervously) Skunk: They did lied. Chinchella: Get them! (They ran) (and hid) Tyler: Head for the hills! Ryan: Gangway! Ian: Retreat! Alvin: Yikes! (They climb up trees) (and hid) (Crowd saw them down) (and pursued them) (Later they got on a train) (with a steam engine with a coal tender hauling a coach and a boxcar) (And got away) (at last) Fluffers: Phew. (feel safe) Ian: Why did this get rotten so fast? Alvin: Because we didn't know that someone had ruin our performance. Tyler: I wish Bugs was here. Ryan: To help us find out who it was. Ian: Bugs would say "Faith is your power, And be wise rabbits". Alvin: Sounds like a perfect way. And who was it that ruined our performance? (They shrug) (and think for a moment) Tyler: Guys, Let's sing. Ryan: Sure. (They take out recorders) (and play some songs) (They sing) (and dance) (As the train goes along) (and disappears) Narrator: To be continued... (Credits plays) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes